Sunshine
by rainymemories
Summary: The girl of his dreams suddenly died..and all he has is the one girl he has loathed the most to be his ideal love and now new love. Will there future be happy or filled with violence and corruption! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
A/N: My 1st Harry Potter fan fiction. Well my 2nd but I didn't like the other one as much as this one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
"She died so young"  
  
"She has such a pretty smile"  
  
"She was so pretty."  
  
"She had a good chance to be Head Girl."  
  
"She was a terrific Quidditch captain!"  
  
Those were all the comments I heard. Positive comments about the girl that was killed by Voldermort. She was killed brutally. Not with the killing curse but she was tortured, rape and that killed with a sword. I was in love with her all through my 5th year. I wanted to be with her and live happily ever after with her. Yet she died. My fantasy comes to a stop right there because it could never happen. Magic can't bring the dead back to the earth. And that's how I have to live now. She was headstrong, beautiful, courageous and intelligent. She was my ideal lover. The girl whom I am talking about is the one and only.  
  
Cho Chang.  
  
Why it had to be her, I don't know. But it was one of the death eaters that killed her under Voldermort's request. She was in their so-called way to kill all muggle-lovers and mudbloods. Even though she was a pureblood and never showed true affection towards mudbloods or muggle lovers, she would stand up for them. So they killed her. Anybody who was probably watching her death must have been traumatized. But it was only death eaters and they just kill for fun. It's their hobby. Its what they like to do for fun and for their amusement. She had many admirers, yet she made time for all of them. I was one of them. She saw right through me, she was one of the few people who did. And it made me happy to be with her. She was intelligent and beautiful. And what I liked most about her was that she wasn't a follower. She was a leader. Her boldness could have put her in Gryffindor, her patience and kindness could have put her in Hufflepuff, her temper and rough game of Quidditch could have put her in Slytherin, yet her intelligence and her eagerness to learn something everyday put her in Ravenclaw, where she belonged. She even knew how to deal with Crabbe and Goyle when I was about to give up on them. But there was one obstacle that always stood in my way to getting closer than friends to Cho. It was.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Ever since our 3rd year Potter liked Cho according to Pansy, Miss Gossip Queen. And I reckon she is right. He was always staring at her in awe. Like he was the only one for her. Like she was a goddess. All have to agree with him on the last one. But fortunately at that time Cho was with Cedric Diggory, who died a year earlier. He was nice fellow, very shy and smart and a lot of the girls liked him. But he fell in love with Cho. And I reckon if that he was still alive and she was still alive they would still be together and get married and maybe have a few kids but unfortunately that won't happen unless you can get married and have kids in your afterlife or in heaven.  
  
Can I still love her? I guess I can though, it won't do any good being in love with a dead girl. Father wouldn't be ashamed of me if I ever dated her when she was still alive. Since she's a pureblood and she's not in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. That's all father cares about. And Cho's family is rich. And father likes good status. That's probably the reason why he married mother. She came from a rich family, she was in Slytherin and she was a pureblood, need I say more. Father never fell in love. It's wrong for a Death Eater to fall in love. Voldermort had many women he played with them and etc but not once did he fall in love with any of the people he slept with. Don't ask me about the Lestranges. They are a little odd. Anyway Father never showed any affection to my mum or I. So you're probably thinking that I don't know how to love. But I do. Mother loves me. She cares for me and shows me true mother-son affection. And that's why I love her back. She cares for me. She sends me things to make me happy, she looks after me when I'm sick and when I'm sad she's always there to make me happy.  
  
The person I want to fall in love with that is if I ever fall in love again, has to be intelligent, beautiful, charismatic, able to stand up to me, and can take my crap. Oh terrific that's Granger.  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunshine Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Next chapter! Yippee! Thanks to.  
  
Rehtaeh - Yes it is Draco talking. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Cho died during Christmas break. I remember the exact day, December 27th, the day after Boxing Day. The school took awhile to get back on its feet. Everywhere I looked I saw girls and some random guys crying. Even I couldn't concentrate on my work without thinking about her. I wonder how Granger manages during tough times. Okay Malfoy, hold up why are you thinking about Granger now? She's just a stupid little mudblood that gets in your way. I know, now shut up. It took 2 weeks for everyone to get back to normal. But some people were having more trouble then others. Such as Professor Flitwick and the whole Ravenclaw House especially the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I didn't realize Potter was still grieving until Potions that day. He was in the back of the class and I was in the front as usual. He had his hands in front of his face. And Weasley was talking to him in a low voice.  
  
"Gee, I wonder what they're talking about?" Pansy Parkinson asked me.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." I replied coldly.  
  
"Oh Draco, baby. Why do you have to be so cold today? Especially to your precious?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Because I don't feel like talking to you and about Potter's and Weasley's secret business. Now leave." I told her.  
  
She pouted for a bit, but left when Professor Snape came in.  
  
"Class, we are going to work on a new potion today. I'm going to pair you up into groups." Professor Snape said.  
  
"How many people is that?" Goyle asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Obviously two, pair means two. Obviously, he can be such a moron sometimes. I'm surprised they haven't held him back a grade yet. If I were the headmaster, I would have made him stay in 1st year. Goyle is so stupid. Crabbe isn't that much better. But he is only okay at one subject and that's Divination. Which I'm surprised to hear. But he really likes the future. What a moron.  
  
"That's two people, Goyle." Professor Snape said.  
  
"Oh, thank you Professor." Goyle said.  
  
Well at least he knows his manners unlike some people, such as Weasley. A stupid question was still in my head. Why were death eaters not allowed to love but could have children? I asked my father once that question and he beat me nearly to death with his favorite belt. He said his business was his and that I should stay out of it. Yet he can go into my business whenever he feels like it. Which I think is unfair. But he's my father so what can I do?  
  
"Okay. It will be inter House pairs. Request from the Headmaster." Professor Snape said.  
  
The class groaned not including me I have learned not to mess with Professor Snape in his class.  
  
"Shut up and just listen up!" Professor Snape barked at the class.  
  
"Brown and Bulstrode."  
  
"Zabini and Patil."  
  
"Parkinson and Potter."  
  
"Goyle and Weasley"  
  
And the list goes on and on.  
  
"Malfoy and Granger."  
  
This could be interesting.  
  
"Malfoy, I want no trouble from you." Granger said with a look that looked exactly like McGonagall's face when she wanted order.  
  
"Fine, Granger. As long as you don't bring you're little friends over. I'm alright." I said.  
  
Granger narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't planning to bring them over. Like you I want to pass potions." She said hotly.  
  
That Granger, she's truly something. Not like I have feeling for her or anything. She's truly vivacious. Granger was stirring the potion and adding random things in. And I was just telling her what to add. And at the end of class our potion was the best, of course. I'm a Malfoy what do expect. Potion is my best subject.  
  
"Malfoy! The bell rang. You should go to your next class." Granger said as she woke me out of my daze.  
  
"Ah Granger, so you now suddenly care if I'm on time to class now don't you? You couldn't just leave me there. Could you?" I asked her.  
  
Granger blushed slightly. "I just thought I was doing you a favor." She said. "But you could stay there next time for all I care." She said as she walked out.  
  
Stupid Mudblood, she always thinks she can get what she wants. And boss everyone around. Well she sure can't boss me around. Even though she's extremely hot. WHAT?  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sunshine  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed!  
  
Emy - Well here's more ^_~  
  
Pinkchicklet - Thank you so much!! Here's more just for both of you.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter!  
  
Okay, what is wrong with me? Granger is not hot. She may be pretty but not hot. Okay its official I'm going insane. Wait, I'm already insane. Ah, Don't mind me right now. I should be getting to class. I gather my belongings and start walking. What do I have now again? Oh that's right I have Transfiguration, every Slytherins' favorite class. I wonder how many points she'll take off from us today.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
I turned around and saw Professor McGonnagal. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"Could you walk a bit faster, Mr. Malfoy? You're creating traffic behind you." She said.  
  
I looked behind me and saw a big crowd. Stupid people, why couldn't they walk past me? I'm not that big! People these days are so dense in the head. The hall is not that narrow. "Oh Sorry Professor. I'll walk a bit faster." I said picking up my pace and arriving to Transfiguration. I looked around to see whom I should sit next to.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy could you please get to your seat before the class ends." McGonnagal said.  
  
I rolled my eyes inwardly and looked around. I wonder if McGonnagal and Granger are related? They sure have the same attitude and personality.  
  
"Oh Drakie Baby. I saved you a seat." Pansy said patting the chair right next to her.  
  
Oh god. I don't want to sit next to her. I looked around more and a saw Blaise Zabini sitting there reading her transfiguration book quietly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy any day now." McGonnagal said impatiently.  
  
I walked over to Blaise and sat in the seat right next to her. Some teachers can be such an itch on your back that you can't scratch because you can't reach.  
  
"Thank you." McGonnagal said. "Now pass up your homework." She said.  
  
Homework? We had homework? Did I do it? I don't remember. I checked in my bag to see if I had done it and luckily I had done it. I tapped Morgana Moon on the shoulder and gave her my homework. I looked next to me to see Blaise still reading her transfiguration book. "Anything interesting in there?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me and smiled. "Transfiguration is my favorite and best class. I'm not as good as Granger but I'm 2nd best." She said.  
  
2nd best at a Gryffindor class? I think I'm going to faint. And it's also her favorite class. Now I wonder how her parents would react. "Why do you like Transfiguration?" I asked.  
  
"My mum was in Gryffindor and she was the best in Transfiguration. And my dad was in Ravenclaw and he was also extremely good in Transfiguration." She said.  
  
Gee, how come I didn't know that before. If she's so smart she should be in Ravenclaw. "How come you were put in Slytherin?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe because I don't care about people and only school." She said pointing to her prefect badge.  
  
No wonder I don't talk to her much. She likes school. And she doesn't care about anyone. Okay maybe not the last reason because it's usually a Slytherin trait not to care about other people. There are exceptions though. I overheard something from one of father's conversation that Salazar Slytherin fell in love unintentionally with Rowena Ravenclaw. I guess some girls make you fall head over heels with them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy are you paying attention?" McGonnagal asked me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Professor." I said.  
  
"Then what is the answer to #45?" she asked.  
  
I looked at the book and spotted #45. "Um.. I think its B, professor." I said guessing the answer.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. 3 points to Slytherin." She said and continued on with the lesson.  
  
Ha! 3 points that's probably the most she'll ever give out to a Slytherin like me. She hates me because I'm a Slytherin and worse because my father is a death eater. You think I can help that. Its my father's choices not mine. If he wants to be a death eater let him be a death eater. Its not like I'm going to follow his path and become one also. Though it wouldn't seem like a bad idea. But what if I want to become the Minister of Magic or a Wizard Doctor or a Quidditch Player. I bet McGonnagal thinks my goal in life is to become a death eater. I never said she was wrong. But she isn't right. I'm my own person and I am not one to follow others lead. The bell finally rang and I copied down the homework and went to the common room and then to my dorm.  
  
"So, I wonder what's for lunch?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Food?" I replied coldly. Of course they didn't take notice of my comment because all Crabbe and Goyle can think about is food.  
  
"Probably some good stuff. That chicken was really good yesterday." Goyle said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "They serve chicken everyday!" I said.  
  
"They do? I didn't notice that." Goyle said. "Thanks for telling me." He said.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I ever hung out with them. We have nothing in common. They only hang out with me because my father is Lucius Malfoy and because I'm rich. If I wasn't rich or if my father wasn't Lucius Malfoy they would probably be all over Pansy Parkinson. Since Goyle does have a crush on her. I wonder what's so attractive about her?  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
I turned my head back to see who had called me and it was the one and only Blaise Zabini. "Yes?" I said acknowledging her.  
  
"How did you get those 3 points in Transfiguration! Professor McGonnagal always only gives me 2 points!" she shrieked, she was only on the verge of crying. "I'm her best Slytherin student! Not you! So back off!" she screamed even louder.  
  
I stepped backwards. "I didn't mean to." I said stuttering.  
  
"Its all your fault! Never talk to me ever again. You stupid blonde." She said coldly and walked off.  
  
What's is her problem. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with blonde hair people. I in fact have platinum blonde hair. It's a Malfoy thing. I walked out of the common room and walked the halls to the Great Hall. And there I saw Granger walking all alone. She had her hair in two innocent pigtails and she was walking slowly and clutching a book to her chest. I wonder where Potter and Weasley are. Shouldn't they be protecting Granger like they always do? I passed her and I saw her crying. Should let her deal with her problem by herself or should I help her? Okay Malfoy what kind of muggle drugs did you take today? She's a Gryffindor mudblood and you're the all mighty Slytherin pureblood. You're not going to help her out! Shut up conscience this is my decision.  
  
A/N: End of chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sunshine  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: It's all about the Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Oliver and Hermione would be brother and sister. Harry would hook up with Ginny. Cedric would still be alive. Cho and Roger would be going out. And Hermione and Draco would be a couple. ^_^  
  
Mya14 - Thanks for reviewing all 3 chapters! ^_^  
  
Darlawuzx - No Cho is not my favorite female character. Hermione is. It wasn't rude. Its just a had to include her in because it wouldn't click that Pansy Parkinson died. I don't think the whole school would be sad. But if Cho died then the whole school died because in the 4th book it said she was a popular girl. And I don't mind if you write a fic with Draco battling his thoughts. Mine isn't supposed to be like that. ^_^ Hope that cleared everything up.  
  
Well here goes nothing. "Granger?" I called out to her.  
  
She whipped her head around. And narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked coldly.  
  
Girls today, what is up with their mood? I sighed. "Did I mess up your train of thought Granger?" I asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Shut up Malfoy! I don't want to see your bloody face at this moment!" she said steadily.  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "And you want to see me at other moments?" I asked. "Gee, I never knew you were attractive to me Granger. Why couldn't you have told me earlier?" I told her sarcastically.  
  
She looked at me and laughed. "Attractive to you? Ha! What are you thinking today? I would never be attractive to someone like you even if you paid me 1000 galleons. Crabbe and Goyle's lack of intelligence and a brain must have rubbed off on you." She said smirking.  
  
Granger doesn't know what she's talking about. The Malfoys are extremely sexy. Maybe she's blind. I rolled my eyes at her. I looked around and realized that Potter and Weasley weren't with her. "So where are Potter and Weasley?" I asked her.  
  
"Don't ask me. I don't even want to talk to Ron. And Harry always sides with him anyway. They probably hated me before anyway because I'm not into Quidditch." She said shrugging. "And why am I telling you this anyway." She said.  
  
I stared at her dumbfounded. Well, I could sort of understand her not being into Quidditch since she's a girl. But some girls like Quidditch. "If you were a pureblood you would like Quidditch. But you're nothing but an unworthy mudblood." I told her.  
  
If looks could kill I'd probably be dead right now. But thank Merlin they don't. She looked at me as if she was going to throw a punch at me. "Malfoy, you're such an egotistic person." She said. "You think that you're above everyone. That you're the superior one, but in reality you're not. You are just a disgrace to all wizarding families and you don't have enough knowledge to consider yourself a true pureblood. Or you would probably be at the top of your year. But you're not. I am so you should shut up." She said walking away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. She's going to die for telling me that I'm unworthy to be a pureblood and that I'm a disgrace. I am the best and no one is going to disagree with that because I won't allow them to.  
  
She stopped and looked back. "To go eat lunch of course." She said a little tensely.  
  
Great, she's scared, my perfect opportunity. "No Potter and Weasley to protect you now from the Great Draco Malfoy." I said.  
  
"I can take care of myself thank you very much." She said strongly. "I don't need them and you're not great sorry to break it to you. Maybe Pansy Parkinson will believe that one but not I." She said.  
  
This girl is so tough. If this happened last year or the year before, she would have ran away crying her eyes out to Potter and Weasley and then they would try to beat me up. Ha Ha Ha! "Are you sure?" I asked her smirking.  
  
She glared at me. "Yes I'm sure. Now leave me be." She said walking into the Great Hall.  
  
I followed her in. She thinks she's so smart. Yet I know and she knows she has a flaw. She's socially stupid. She has no friends. Especially now that Potter and Weasley are mad at her. She's a living joke. And while she sat with her Gryffindor losers, I went to sit with the Slytherins and of course Crabbe and Goyle were eating chicken. "Don't you ever get full?" I asked.  
  
They both stared at me confused. "What?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Nothing, just shut up and go back to eating." I said.  
  
"Are you okay, Draco?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"I'm fine, now shut up and stop talking with you're mouth full." I said as a put some roast beef on my plate and started to eat it. I hate them they're not good at anything except beating people up. They fail all their tests, they don't know when to shut up, they can't play Quidditch and they have never had a girlfriend and beside themselves I am the only one that talks to them. My god I must have no life. And now that Cho is gone my life is hell. Cho, why did you go? Why did you leave me here? Why did they have to kill you? Didn't they ever think of me?  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
I looked up and saw Granger looking at me with the concerned look.  
  
"I couldn't help noticing your pained expression." She said.  
  
I bet you couldn't because I'm such a Sex God. "I see." I said.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked not noticing the death glares she was getting from Potter and Weasley.  
  
"Nothing, a mudblood like you would never understand." I said simply.  
  
"SMACK!"  
  
Granger had slapped me.  
  
"I'm sorry for being concerned with an egotistic Slytherin pureblood like you." She said in a cold voice. "Next time I'll just make you sit there and cry your good for nothing eyes out. Okay?" she said and she walked away.  
  
Damn her. She's hot when she's angry. Now where did that come from?  
  
"From your heart."  
  
I blinked and looked around but no one was looking at my way.  
  
"Its okay Draco, no one can hear me except for you. Its me Cho." The voice said.  
  
"You are in love with her. Admit it. You love her more than you ever loved me. You loved her since the day she beat you on that potions test." Cho said.  
  
"No, that's not true. If I loved her so much wouldn't I have knew that already." I asked her.  
  
"No, some things take awhile to know and understand. And your heart loves her. Even if your brain tells you that you are not attractive to her and that you hate her. But you do remember the saying opposites attract. Well it just came true." Cho said. "Well I have to go now, Good bye Draco." She said.  
  
"Good bye Cho." I said.  
  
And the voice disappeared.  
  
I stared at my food and took another bite and then walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: End of chapter 4. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sunshine  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Ash - Cho talks to him as a spirit.. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did.  
  
Cho, She would always be there in spirit. Always watching over me. Oh how I long to have her in my arms. Okay I sound so sappy. But I loved her and I still love her. And I never got to show her my true affection. But then there's Granger. Why does Cho think I love her? All this years at Hogwarts with Granger I hated her. She was a low class mudblood. She was the know-it- all that got on everyone's nerves. Yet she was the one girl I didn't want and couldn't have but deep down inside of me according to Cho, I wanted her. But I don't love her. I hate her and I despise her. Okay Malfoy, shut up all this ranting is driving you mad. Breath, Inhale, Exhale and again, anyway onward to my next class. What do I have? Oh well I'll just go back to my dorm to check the schedule and get my books and then I'll proceed to my next class. That seems like a worthy plan to me. I'm just dead smart. Everyone should just bow down to me right now. I walked in to the common room muttering the password "Mudbloods must die." And not looking for anyone I climbed the stairs to my dorm. And picked up my program. Oh jolly I've got Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, again with Granger. My day is just lovely isn't it? Dammit. I got that stupid biting book and put into my bag and went off to Hagrid's Hut. I passed every single teacher I have.  
  
"Hi Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Hi Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Hi Professor Sprout."  
  
"Hi Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Hi Professor Snape."  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Professor Snape always has to be different from the rest. "Hi Professor Flitwick."  
  
"Hi Mr. Malfoy, don't forget about the Charms Quiz tomorrow."  
  
We have a quiz tomorrow in Charms?! Oh god, I didn't study well at least he was kind enough to remind me.  
  
"I hate you Malfoy."  
  
Oh gee, who could that be? Let me take a guess Blaise Zabini? "Need something?" I asked her not turning around and still walking.  
  
She grunted. "Drop dead Malfoy." Zabini replied.  
  
"No, thank you." I said as I opened the main door of Hogwarts Castle and holding the door for her. See I am gentleman. I followed Zabini to Hagrid's hut where all of the Gryffindors and a few Slytherins were.  
  
"Hey Draco, how come you left us at lunch?" Crabbe asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes at them. "Because I felt like it." I said coldly to them. I hate them also. It works perfectly. Everyone hates me and I hate everyone. Pansy Parkinson does not count. She's a troll in a girl's body. Her features and her academic skills can show you that. I was the only one still standing. I looked around and saw Granger sitting alone. I don't want to sit with any Slytherins, so I guess I'll sit next to Granger. I sat down.  
  
"Malfoy. What the hell do you think you're doing sitting next to her?" Potter asked as he and Weasley had finally arrived.  
  
Granger looked at them and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Hermione and I were having a highly intelligent conversation on werewolves." I stated. Did I just call her Hermione? It has a nice ring to it.  
  
Hermione nodded. "And Draco and I were wondering if maybe someday there would be a cure."  
  
Potter and Weasley looked horrified.  
  
I smirked at them. Ah, the power of knowledge. "And Hermione was wondering if all werewolves had a human form. And so I told her no some werewolves are actually real werewolves all the time." I said.  
  
"Its so much better to talk to Draco then to talk to you two. Draco is highly intelligent and so hot and dreamy. And he actually reads a book." Hermione said.  
  
Potter and Weasley stepped back. "Hermione! But we're your friends. How could you betray us like that especially for Malfoy." Potter asked in outrage.  
  
Hermione looked at them. "Calling yourselves my friends? Every time Ron and I have a fight you always agree with him. And when you and Ron had a fight neither of you seem like you want to talk to me and that I'm not interested." She said and leaned in and kissed me on my lips.  
  
I raised my eyebrow but started to kiss her back passionately. I could just imagine Weasley's face in my head all red with fury, so funny. She finally pulled away. She was blushing like crazy. Potter had to control Weasley and they went on the other side. "Gee, Granger I didn't know you had it in you." I said.  
  
She just shrugged. "People are always surprise especially if you don't know them to well." She said and smiled at me.  
  
I wonder what that's supposed to me. But she's a damn good kisser. "What are you getting at Granger?" I asked.  
  
"Call me Hermione." She said. "Gryffindors are courageous. So I should be too. I like you Draco." She said steadily.  
  
"You what?" I asked in complete utter surprise.  
  
"I like you." She repeated.  
  
Attraction, I have an attraction for her. My feelings for Granger or should I say Hermione came out of my heart all at once. "I like you too, Hermione." I said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" I asked.  
  
"But Draco, I'm a mudblood remember." She said.  
  
Crap! Something always has to pull me down.  
  
"Go for it." Cho's voice said to me in my head.  
  
Here goes nothing. "That doesn't matter. I still like you remember." I said.  
  
She looked down and then at me and smiled. "Fine, I'll go out with you." She said in a whisper.  
  
"Why do you have to say that in a whisper you don't like me anymore already?" I asked joking around.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No, Pansy is coming over." She said.  
  
I looked behind me in horror. Just act natural Malfoy.  
  
"Hi Draco why are you talking to Granger?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Hey Pansy! Goyle wants to know if you would go out with him." I said.  
  
Pansy's eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness I would love too! Where is he?" she asked.  
  
"Over there." I said pointing at Goyle and Pansy went off.  
  
"Smooth." Hermione said.  
  
"I know." I replied.  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 5. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sunshine  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
  
Mya14 - Thanks for reviewing chapter 4 and 5. Hermione was slightly OOC. I don't think it was a fast. I'm trying to take this as slow as possible. Most of my other fics that I write are extremely fast.  
  
Am I taking this the right way? Why am I moving on so fast? I'm supposed to be still mourning over Cho. Not getting a new girlfriend so quickly. Father won't be pleased to find out I'm dating Hermione. He'll probably disown me or kill me. Ha, the Good times. Do I even love her? Or do I just want to feel loved. And be pitied? No! Malfoy's don't live to be pitied. They are great and pity is not in their life. Okay I sound like a loser. That unknown love inside of me. Right what was Cho thinking? I looked at Hermione and grinned.  
  
She smiled and twirled her now wavy hair with her finger.  
  
She's pretty like Cho but still Cho is dead. Oh gosh Draco, stop talking like this. You'll drive yourself crazy. You wouldn't want that. And then Granger is going to look at you strangely. And you're taking this way too fast. Maybe you slow down.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
Ah, that's the girl I've hated for many years. Sweet and innocent, that was Hermione Granger to everyone. Well okay maybe not sweet but definitely innocent.  
  
Pansy came over once more. "Oh my gosh, Draco you are so kind!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "How am I so kind?" I asked.  
  
"Goyle is taking me to the islands over the Easter Holidays!" Pansy said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"That's splendid." Hermione muttered sarcastically.  
  
I held my breath because I knew I was going to be on the floor laughing in a second. "That's nice Pansy." I managed to say.  
  
"Hey Pansy. Goyle wants you back." Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Oh really?" Pansy said enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Pansy grinned and ran off.  
  
"She's gullible." Hermione stated.  
  
"I know." I responded.  
  
Hermione pulled her knees near her chest. "So, what's up with Voldermort?" she asked softly.  
  
I shrugged. "My father doesn't give much of an inside scoop anymore." I said. Damn father, I have the potential of becoming a great death eater.  
  
Hermione smiled and stood up and dusted herself.  
  
"Okay, class is over." Hagrid said.  
  
I got up and held out my hand for her.  
  
Hermione smiled even more and she held my hand as we walked back to Hogwarts Castle. "Got a class next?" she asked me smirking.  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "No, why?" I said playing her game.  
  
"There's something, I've been meaning to tell you." She said.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Fred yelped.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Damn prat." She muttered.  
  
"Well, isn't Granger going out with twitchy little ferret Malfoy. I'm sure they will make a cute couple!" George said slyly.  
  
Fred and George grinned.  
  
"I will smack you." Hermione said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Ah, Little Granger has resorted to violence." Fred cooed as George smirked.  
  
Hermione's eyes looked as if a great fire has arose. "Shut up." She said calmly.  
  
Fred and George chuckled. Not getting the idea. If I were them I'd run away. Anyway this looked really interesting.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and pointed at both of them. "Go take your rude comments somewhere else where someone would appreciate them. Because you're pissing me off." She said hotly.  
  
Fred and George were stunned. They knew they must have done something wrong because Hermione never threatened anyone if she didn't have a good reason and the only one she usually threatened was I, but not anymore because she loves me. I looked at her and then put my arm around her.  
  
She smiled and put her wand back in her pocket.  
  
"That was quite some show." I said.  
  
She shrugged. "I guess you could say." She said.  
  
"I thought Gryffindors stuck together." I said.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it." She said having a hard time finding the words as we walked.  
  
"Never thought you would be at loss of words." I said playfully.  
  
She looked at me and rolled her eyes as we entered the room. She sat down on the chair. "Its because I've never felt I belonged in Gryffindor." She said. "Ever since I was little I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. My aunt went to Hogwarts. And she was in Ravenclaw." She said. "She was my idol. I always looked up to her. When I was younger she would always tell me stories about her days in Ravenclaw." She said tears slowly rolling down her cheek. "Then when I was 8. She was killed. She was brutally murdered not by a Death Eater but by an Auror." She said darkly.  
  
My god, that's horrible. I thought Aurors were supposed to be the good guys. I put my hand her on her shoulder and wiped the tears with my fingers. "Who was this Auror?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said sadly. "I wasn't there." She said.  
  
"Then how do you know it wasn't a Death Eater that killed your aunt?" I asked her.  
  
"Because there was no sign of the dark mark." She said. "And later on when the other Aurors came they said it was a fellow Auror and they were deeply ashamed." She said.  
  
"Did they tell you a name or did you hear a name?" I asked.  
  
"Let me think." Hermione said thinking really hard. "It was Arthur Weasley!" she exclaimed.  
  
I widened my eyes. "Impossible. He's a muggle loving fool." I said astonished. Arthur Weasley an Auror. This was getting more interesting and interesting.  
  
"My aunt was a muggleborn." Hermione said. "And he murdered her as she started to cry some.  
  
I sat down and patted her back.  
  
A/N: And that is the end of chapter 6. Yes its finally finished! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sunshine  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I hope you enjoy.  
  
Rathien - Thanks! Always a good reviewer you are.  
  
Mya14 - I don't think he's an auror in the book. But in this fic he is to make the fic flow better. ^_^  
  
I sat down and patted her back. I never knew Hermione went through this kind of crap. I thought she was just one of those typical muggleborn. Who doesn't know anything about magic and the wizarding world. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe that's what connects us. With the stuff we went through all the hurt, loss of friendships and loved ones that has happened to us. Maybe that's why we were put together. We are the medicine of each other's pain. I looked into her eyes. The big brown eyes I have grown to love in those few hours we've been together. "Hermione, it'll be alright. I'll fight by yourself always." I whispered to her softly.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thanks Draco. I really appreciate you." She said hugging me.  
  
I hugged her back. "Well we better get going. Don't want to be late for dinner do we?" I asked her.  
  
She shook her head. As she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Lets go." I said extending my hand for her.  
  
She smiled and took my hand and we walked out of the door. We walked in a comfortable silence to the great hall then we parted. "Bye." She said.  
  
"See you." I replied as I opened the Great Hall doors and let her go first to the Gryffindor table and then I went to the Slytherin table. I sat down next to Crabbe. Since Goyle and Pansy were making out somewhere over there. And it was a sight you just did not want to see. "I wish they would do that somewhere else." I said in disgust.  
  
"For once I agree with you." Blaise said.  
  
"Where did you come from?" I asked her surprise.  
  
"From over there. I was here before you." She said smartly.  
  
"I see." I replied.  
  
"Flitwick is making all of Slytherin do the extra credit assignment. Did you hear?" she asked me.  
  
"No." I replied. Was I supposed to hear about it? And why is Blaise acting so nice all of the sudden. "Let me guess did you finish it already?" I asked her.  
  
She looked down. "No." she said in a small voice.  
  
"Oh." I said. "When is it due?" I asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. We are supposed to hand it in along with the quiz." She said.  
  
"Oh." I said again.  
  
"May I have your attention please." Professor McGonagall said raising her voice.  
  
The Great Hall went extremely quiet.  
  
'The Headmaster has an announcement." McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes, I do." Dumbledore spoke up. "After dinner, may all the Weasleys, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Please follow me." He said. "That will be it. You may resume eating." He said.  
  
"Are you in trouble?" Blaise asked interested.  
  
"Since when are you a gossiper?" I asked her.  
  
"Never." She replied. "But I can help you." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
Blaise looked both ways to make sure no one was listening. "I know. About Hermione's aunt." She said in a dead whisper.  
  
I was stunned. "How do you know about?" I asked her also in a whisper.  
  
"Besides the fact that I have connections. I knew her aunt." She said still in a whisper. "And even though she was a muggleborn. She was very intelligent. In Ravenclaw to be exact. Arthur Weasley was in love with her. Even though he was married and had many kids. He wanted to make love to her. And he was so upset that she declined. She was already married." Blaise said in a whisper.  
  
"Who was she married to?" I asked her. Now I was the one interested.  
  
"Our one and only Potions master. Severus Snape." She said.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"And will also Blaise Zabini follow me after dinner." Dumbledore stated.  
  
Blaise looked quizzical at me. "I wonder why." She wondered.  
  
"You know why. You know a lot about this. And I guess Dumbledore realized that also." I said. Snape engaged to a mudblood. That's amazing. Well at least she wasn't a Gryffindor. Wait Draco what are you talking about you're going out with a Gryffindor muggleborn.  
  
"That's true." Blaise replied as she drank some of her pumpkin juice. "Are you done with your food?" she asked me.  
  
I looked down. "Yup." I said.  
  
"Well go get your girlfriend and lets be off to the Headmaster." She said.  
  
I strolled to the Gryffindor table and tapped Hermione. She looked up.  
  
"Hey." She said softly.  
  
"Hey, are you ready to go to the Headmaster?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well let's go then." I said.  
  
She looked up and smiled at me. And stood up then she followed me to where Blaise was.  
  
Blaise nodded her head. "Alright. Let's go." She said walking forward.  
  
I raised my eyebrow slightly. Since when was she like this, she never was a leader-type. She stared longingly at the Ravenclaw as if someone was there. But she looked away quickly. I wonder what that's all about.  
  
Hermione looked up at Professor Snape. I noticed the mouth and the ears. They were similar. Was it coincidence or maybe Hermione is his child with Hermione's aunt. Wait stupid how can Hermione's aunt be her mother. She's obviously her aunt not her mother. Okay, Draco you're confusing yourself.  
  
Blaise tapped me. "Draco, you're thinking too hard." She said.  
  
I blinked. "How can you tell?" I asked her.  
  
"You facial expression." She said.  
  
"Oh." I said sitting down at the edge of the Slytherin table which was close to Professor Snape as we all waited for the other students to leave and for the Weasleys to come up. "It seems to me as if the Weasleys are taking their sweet time coming up here." I said to Hermione and Blaise.  
  
Blaise nodded.  
  
"I know." Hermione said. "They always like to eat a lot." She said.  
  
I smirked.  
  
"They stuff their faces, especially Ron. Even though he's always making fun of Goyle and Crabbe about how much they eat." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh really?" Blaise asked interested. "I should tell that to Goyle and Crabbe. While Pansy is around." She said.  
  
Hermione giggled. "You should." She said.  
  
Wow, talk about becoming fast friends. I don't ever recall being friends with someone that quickly. I'm impressed. Maybe Blaise knows something that I don't know.  
  
"Why is Hermione talking to that Slytherin Girl?" a familiar voice asked outloud.  
  
Hermione, Blaise and I all turned around to see that the Weasleys had finally arrived.  
  
"Gee, why is Weasley always being a brat?" Blaise asked.  
  
I snickered. Well maybe that's why she was also put into Slytherin. She knows when to open her mouth and when not to.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're all getting along perfectly." Professor Dumbledore said his eyes glittering.  
  
I raised my eyebrow and I'm sure the other students that were near did also. Right, perfectly. The day I get along with Ronald Weasley is the day; my father goes shopping to a muggle mall. In which case, will never happen.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Will you all follow me to my office." He said getting in front of us with Professor Snape and McGonagall right behind him.  
  
I motioned Hermione and Blaise as we walked behind our 2 teachers. And then the Weasleys were right behind us but kept their distance. We finally reached his office.  
  
"Triple Fudge." He said to the gargoyle statue, then the gargoyle statue moved aside and stairs appeared before our eyes. Dumbledore got on the stairs followed by the two professors then by all of us. As soon as we reached his office, I looked at Blaise and Hermione's faces. Blaise looked uneasy. And Hermione looked worried. Please sit down." Dumbledore said motioning to the many chairs in front of his desk. I sat at the edge next to Hermione and on the other side of Hermione was Blaise. "I have brought you all here to talk about an issue." Dumbledore said as Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at the Weasley. "Some of you know about the incident which happened 7 years ago." Dumbledore said slowly.  
  
Hermione, Blaise and I nodded. "Yes." Blaise said softly.  
  
"And some of you don't know. And it should be that way. But the subject is really important and I must tell you the whole truth." Dumbledore said.  
  
The Weasley clan blinked.  
  
"What do you mean, Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am about to tell you that right now." Dumbledore said. "About 7 years ago a terrible crime was committed. No one but a select few knew who was behind this. And one of the few is sitting in front of I." He said looking at Blaise. "But behind this crime there is a story. And the story shall be told." He said looking sad. "It was 8 years ago when it started. I shall not mention any names yet. So the suspect fell in love with a young woman. The young woman had finished Hogwarts 8 years before that and she was married. And she had a baby girl. The girl's name was Hermione Granger Snape." He said.  
  
Hermione gasped very loudly. "Say what?" she asked.  
  
I blinked. Okay my girlfriend is no longer a mudblood she's a half blood wait no she's a pureblood. Okay now I'm confusing myself. Yipee.  
  
"Okay, I didn't know that." Blaise said stunned.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! Hermione you traitor! I can't believe." Ron yelped.  
  
"That's okay." Hermione said shrugging. "You suck anyway." She said.  
  
A/N: That is the end of the long chapter 7! Wow. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Chapter 8 will be longer than chapter 7.  
  
Hermione - Thanks. ^_^  
  
PassionPolice237 - I have taken your thoughts into consideration. ^_^ And I'm not offended or anything. And I tried to add more Cho as possible! ^_^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"That's okay." Hermione said shrugging. "You suck anyway." She said.  
  
Ron blinked. "What!" he asked with fury.  
  
Hermione narrowed. Uh oh, that's a fight on my block. "You heard me." She said.  
  
"Okay, children please quit it. I'm not in the mood to see another muggle world war." Dumbledore said seriously.  
  
"Sorry, professor." They both said. Dammit I wanted to see a fight.  
  
"Now, now Draco. Fights aren't the way of life." Cho said softly again.  
  
"Cho." I said blinking.  
  
"Just trust me on this one." She said. "I'll be watching over you. Helping you out." She said.  
  
"Thanks. I guess." I replied. What else am I supposed to say?  
  
Cho giggled. "Good. I will be back." She said as I felt her disappear.  
  
Professor Snape blinked. "Headmaster, is there something wrong with you today? Are you feeling well?" he asked out of shock.  
  
"Ah, don't worry Severus. I'm feeling jolly." Dumbledore responded as he took out a jar out lemon drops. "Lemon drop?" he offered.  
  
"No thanks, Headmaster." Snape said backing away.  
  
Hermione yawned. "So what now?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "That's up to you." He said looking at Hermione.  
  
"Ah?" Hermione replied not having a clue what to say. Ha, she's speechless what a miracle. "What are my options?" she asked.  
  
"Like seriously why am I here?" Ginny said aggravated.  
  
"Do not sweat it Miss. Weasley, your turn will be soon." Dumbledore said.  
  
I looked at Ginny. Man, wasn't she supposed to be one of those sweet Gryffindors. She seemed odd.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore. We by accidentally gave her the anger potion." Fred Weasley said.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"May I ask why you did such thing?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Fred and George shrugged. "We thought it would be funny." They said.  
  
"Gee, does anyone have the happy potion on them?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
Hermione and Blaise raised an eyebrow at me. "A Happy potion?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There is no such thing." Blaise said.  
  
"There isn't?" I asked.  
  
Blaise and Hermione rolled their eyes.  
  
"Like duh." Hermione replied all knowingly. Well excuse me, I'm sorry I'm not a genius like you.  
  
"And by the way I was being sarcastic." I said to them.  
  
"Anyway back to why we are here today." Dumbledore said raising his voice a bit.  
  
All the students listened.  
  
"Please do go on, Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore said. "The suspect did everything he could do to crush the marriage, make the woman fall in love with him. Even though he was still married. He wanted the young lady bad. But people surrounded her. She was never alone. Afraid that if she was alone he might get her. And rape her or kill her for rejecting him. " He said sadly.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Blaise mouthed. Hermione's face was extremely pale.  
  
"So what does this have to do with us?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"A lot of things." Dumbledore said. "You shall find in a moment." He said.  
  
"Professor, am I that Hermione Granger Snape?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Hermione slumped in her seat. "And then when the young lady was alone. Her husband was away at work. And the child was at her aunt's house. The suspect finally had the chance to confront her alone. And when she rejected him again. He killed her." Dumbledore said his blue eyes were now moist.  
  
Hermione was shaking uncontrollably in her seat with tears rolling down her eyes. And Professor Snape's head was down with sadness.  
  
"The suspect was Arthur Weasley." Dumbledore said.  
  
Professor Snape looked shocked and surprise. And his face was filled with pure hatred. He stared at all the Weasleys. And if looks could kill well I sure am glad I'm not any of the Weasleys.  
  
I put my hands together in the hopes of Professor Snape yelling at the Weasleys.  
  
"Now, now Draco. You know that's wrong." Cho said.  
  
I nodded my head. "I realize that but I can't help it. I hate them so much." I said.  
  
"Why do you hate them?" she asked.  
  
"Because they are Weasleys. Always the good guys. And I especially hate Ron. I was supposed to be Potter's friend. But no he has to jump in." I said bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. But the past is the past." She said.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Cho. It's not your fault." I said.  
  
"Okay." Cho said giggling.  
  
I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I better be off now." She said.  
  
"Again?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, I have things to do also. But I'll always be watching over you." She said. "Goodbye for now." She said and disappeared.  
  
Ginny blinked. "You have to be lying, Professor. My dad would never do such thing!" she exclaimed. "He's a good man!" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley. But it is true." Dumbledore said softly and sadly.  
  
"No. No. No! It can't be true!" Ginny yelled tears pouring out of her eyes. "He would never do such a thing. You're a liar!" she said.  
  
Dumbledore put his head down.  
  
Hermione was shaking even more. And Blaise was pale. Ron looked shocked. And Fred was expressionless. "Ginny, don't say that." George said softly.  
  
"Do you have no faith in father. Do you believe that he could do such thing!" Ginny said shocked at her brother.  
  
"I never said such thing. I just said that it could be true. Dumbledore is known for saying the truth. And you should know that Ginny." George said.  
  
Ginny glared at George.  
  
"I can't believe he was the one who killed her." Professor Snape kept on muttering over and over. 'Why did it have to be her?" he asked softly.  
  
"Its not fair is it Professor?" I asked Professor Snape.  
  
"No, it isn't." he replied.  
  
A/N: That is the end of chapter 8. I wanted to finish this quickly so that I could post it up. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Cho plays a big role in this chapter! Yey!  
  
Mya14 - You're always reviewing! Thanks!  
  
Draco is the man - Thanks for reviewing! And good for you! ^_^ You deserve an extra thanks. For taking time out of one day and reading all 8! ^_^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"No, it isn't." Professor Snape replied.  
  
I sighed. I guess things don't always turn out the way you want it to. Poor Professor Snape, Gee, my father would kill me if he heard me pitying Snape. He thinks Malfoys should not pity and should not be pitied. If that makes any sense to you as it doesn't to me.  
  
"Wait, I have a question." Hermione said raising her hand.  
  
Dumbledore turned his face towards her. "You may ask the question." He said.  
  
"How do you know it was Arthur Weasley." She said getting out of her emotional state for that moment.  
  
"We have evidence." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"What kind?" Snape asked.  
  
"Apparently she wasn't alone. There was an animagi outside the house." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Registered?" Snape asked.  
  
"No." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"What? Isn't that illegal? But how then." Hermione asked.  
  
"She graduated a few years back. Was in Ravenclaw I believe. She was a spy. And we allowed her to be an unregistered animagi." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"If she was there. Why didn't she stop the murder?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
"Because she didn't. At the time she still didn't which side she was fighting on. She was still a Hogwarts student. She had just finished her fourth year. And was made a prefect. Not many fourth years know how to block or survive the killing curse. We only know one as of now. And that's Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape, Blaise and I all frowned in disgust of his name. It's all about Potter. The magical super boy. "If she couldn't stop it, then what is her purpose there?" I asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked at me. "That's a very good question, Draco. She happened to live next door. And was 'testing' out her animagi abilities. And from what she tells me she was couldn't change back to her human form because that's when Arthur Weasley came in." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Then why didn't he kill her in her animagi form." I asked.  
  
"He didn't acknowledge her. Or couldn't see her. Or maybe she hid very well." Dumbledore said shrugging not knowing the true answer at the moment.  
  
"Or maybe he was too busy killing her the best he could." Professor Snape spat in disgust on how this conversation was going.  
  
Maybe, that's why Snape hates the Weasleys so much. I mean you never hear anyone crying because Snape made fun of him or her. Since the woman, he loved the dearest was in Ravenclaw. The girl that brought justice to the death and helped bring out the killer was in Ravenclaw. How could he hate Ravenclaw? They were his love and savior. If I can say that in common words. Maybe Professor Snape is like me. My first love was in Ravenclaw. Cho, she was in Ravenclaw.  
  
Cho giggled. "I love you too." She said. "As a friend of course." She added. "I'm sorry, Draco. If I weren't dead, maybe there would be a chance. But I'm dead. I'm only a spirit. And you have Hermione now. You should look forward in life." She said.  
  
"I know." I said shaking my head. "It's just that everything has been going so quickly. And its just I can't take the speed." I said truthfully.  
  
"Then why did you make that commitment with Hermione?" Cho asked seriously.  
  
"I don't know. I was attracted to her. And I still am. But its just I feel like I still need time to get over you." I said sadly. "What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt her." I said.  
  
"But, you already did. You're going out with her even if you don't like her or love her completely. You have to be committed. You think Cedric or Roger weren't committed to loving me?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know." Draco said.  
  
"When Cedric and I were going out. He was committed to me. He loved me and I loved him. And even though he was 17 and I was 15. He was committed to me and I was to him. And same with Roger, of course it took me a whole summer and beginning of the school year but when he asked me out. I've had a crush on him. And I was committed to him. As he was to me. The older you get the more you will understand." She said sighing.  
  
"Oh." I replied.  
  
"You're 17. You have to know this. A heart is very fragile. You can't go breaking girls' hearts. You know." Cho said.  
  
"I know. Maybe I need more time to think this." I said. Cho was always right on this kind of stuff.  
  
"Yea, you do. And also remember if you do continue your relationship with Hermione. Take is easy and go slowly. I reckon it's the best way to go for." She said.  
  
"Thanks for all your advice, Cho. You're really a great friend." I said smiling.  
  
"Why, thank you." She said. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She said. "I'm very proud of you. You have just taken the next small step to leading a better life." She said. "Well I must go now again. I shall speak to you again." She said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Good bye." She said and floated off.  
  
Well that got a lot of things off my chest. Thank goodness for Cho. Just tell her everything. So that Father won't kill me for spreading unnecessary facts about myself for someone is bound to tell someone. All that 'I won't tell anyone I promise' is a lie. It's never true. And I have to admit I've done it before. So if I tell Cho. She won't tell anyone because she is Cho.  
  
"Um, so, what are we supposed to do now?" Fred asked sadly. "Does Dad have to go to Azkaban?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "He will be tried first. But she was a respected woman. Possibly becoming the first female Minister of Magic. If she still lived." He said softly. "I'm truly sorry." He said.  
  
George and Fred sighed as Ginny's anger potion started to wear off quickly. "I can't believe it." She said. "It was his fault though as much as I hate to admit it." She said.  
  
"I guess it can't be helped." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny hugged Hermione. "I'm so sorry." She said. "Friends still?" she asked.  
  
"Its okay Ginny." Hermione said. "Of course." She replied.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
A/N: End of chapter 9. OMG so emotional! 


	10. Chapter 10

Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Draco is the man - I'm all about the emotional stuff! Hehe. Okay I tried to put as much action as I could in this chapter. ^_^ Hope you like violent stuff! Eek.  
  
Mya14 - Thanks for reviewing! Hehe. Thanks a million times.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
Ron looked away.  
  
Hermione sighed as she sat down.  
  
"Children, you are dismissed." Dumbledore said standing up.  
  
The kids all nodded. And one by one they all stood up and walked out the door and onto the gargoyle staircase. That must have been the longest, saddest lecture I've ever received in my whole entire life. Well except when mum gives lectures now those are weird. But she can't help it. She's been through a lot. It's all father's fault. I sighed.  
  
"So what now?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny said softly. "I guess it would be smart if we all returned to our respected common rooms." She said.  
  
Everyone else nodded. I glanced at Hermione. "I guess I'll see you later." I whispered to her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
I walked to the staircase.  
  
Blaise looked at them and put her hand in the air. As if she was telling them goodbye without actually waving and then followed me down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. We walked in silence until we reached the statue.  
  
"Darkness." I muttered.  
  
"Who came up with that stupid password?" Blaise asked.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know." I replied.  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes. "Anyway, lets go in. I'm sure everyone wondering when we're leaving school or something of that sort." She said shaking her head as she walked in.  
  
I smirked. Blaise was always pointing things out. I followed her inside.  
  
"So when are you getting out of here, Zabini?" 7th year Leila Braddock said.  
  
Blaise glared at her. "I'm not leaving." She snarled.  
  
"I wish you would just get the heck out of here. You make us real Slytherins look really bad did you know that?" Leila said coldly.  
  
"I was put into Slytherin just like the rest of you were put in Slytherin. What's so different about me that I have to be the one that everyone wants to get rid of?" Blaise asked hotly.  
  
"We don't like you. Get that in your big head!" Leila said sharply.  
  
"Stop it, Leila." I said in defense of Blaise.  
  
"Defending Zabini eh?" Leila asked. "Didn't think you would stoop down that low, Draco darling." She said.  
  
Stupid girl, I'm not her darling. I'm not her property. Why doesn't she get that in her head?  
  
Blaise glared hotly at Leila. "How could she be such a horrible person like that?" she muttered. "What is wrong with me? Why am I such a weird person? I'm like everyone else." She continued to mutter.  
  
"Leila, did you take your medication this morning?" I asked her sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny Draco. I don't need medication. Thank you very much." Leila replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
Leila rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Zabini what the heck are you still doing here?" she asked.  
  
Blaise looked at Leila dead in the eye and lifted her hand and smacked Leila across the face. Leila stepped backwards. "I don't go talking about you in your face or behind your back. You should do the same. Not everyone is going to be as nice as I have been!" she yelled. "And by the way maybe you should leave." She said.  
  
"Err.." Leila said trying to regain her ego and her balance.  
  
"I guess you've lost all of your confidence, Leila." I sneered.  
  
Leila glared at me and walked out the Slytherin common room most likely to go see the potions master to 'tell on me'. Too bad it's not going to work. Professor Snape favors me and likes Blaise and knows that we were at Dumbledore's office since he was there with us. I shrugged as Blaise sat down on the sofa near the fireplace. I smiled slightly at her and then walked off to my dormitory. I tried my best not to run into anyone and lucky for me I didn't. But once I reached my dormitory I saw Pansy and Goyle making out. I grunted. "Can you two take that somewhere else?" I said extremely loudly.  
  
They both looked up. "Sorry." They both muttered and scurried off to the girls' dormitory.  
  
I locked the door behind them, then walked over to my bed and without anything else I fell asleep.  
  
"Don't kill her!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"It's not her!"  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
The brunette haired little girl was screaming at the top of her lungs. The little girl looked no more than eight years old. Yet she was crying like a little baby. She looked up and saw Severus Snape. Her lips trembled. "Daddy, why did mommy have to die?" she asked him.  
  
Severus gave her a concerned look and then picked her up into his arms. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But they killed her. When they had no reason to." He said sadly. The love of his life had been brutally murdered.  
  
The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge walked over to them. "I'm sorry Mr. Snape. But she's dead and that's all we can do for you." He said.  
  
Severus put his daughter down. "Go inside, sweetie." He said to her. As she ran inside. Severus grabbed the Minister by the collar. "What do you mean that's all you can do?" he asked. "You're the bloody Minister of Magic." He said hotly.  
  
"We believe she committed suicide." The Minister said scared of the now angry Severus.  
  
"Suicide?" Severus asked outraged. "Are you bloody crazy, she would never commit suicide. She has more sense that. So don't you lie to me, I know you know who killed her." He said.  
  
"I-I don't." the minister stuttered.  
  
"Liar!" Severus bellowed as he punched the minister in the stomach causing the minister to fall on the floor agonizing in pain.  
  
"I'm serious, I don't know!" he said clutching on to his stomach.  
  
"I shall bring the truth potion out then. How about that?" Severus asked.  
  
"There is no need for that. Since I don't know!" the minister said.  
  
Severus kicked the minister on the side. "Get the hell away from this place then." He said darkly. "Now."  
  
"Of course." The minister said trying to get up as fast as he could and getting into his car and drove off.  
  
"Is the evil man gone, daddy?" the little girl asked her father.  
  
"Yes, he is." Severus replied.  
  
"Is it safe?" she asked.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
The little girl rushed to her father as her father picked her up. And the little girl cried on her father's shoulder. "Oh daddy, why did they have to kill mommy? What did she ever do to them?" she asked.  
  
"She did nothing, but people this days are very arrogant and selfish. So they like to go around and go killing other people. There is the good people and the bad people. And mommy was a good person and the person who killed her was a bad person." Severus explained to his young daughter.  
  
The little girl cried even more. And then her appearance changed. She looked older maybe around 16. "I want revenge." She muttered darkly. "When I find my mother's killer. I will kill him for what he has done to my mother." She said. Her appearance changed again now she looked 17 and looked exactly like Hermione Granger Snape. Severus was no longer in the scene but Arthur Weasley who was a good 5 feet away from Hermione replaced him. Hermione chuckled. "I have been waiting for this moment for 9 years of my life." She said.  
  
Arthur Weasley looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Stop acting like you don't know what you did!" Hermione barked.  
  
Arthur backed away slightly this wasn't the Hermione he knew that always stayed at the burrow. This was a different Hermione; this was an extremely angry Hermione. Why she was angry, he didn't know right now.  
  
"I'm here for my mother's revenge." She said coldly. "And I don't need my wand just yet in the process of killing you." She said as she walked toward him and punched him in the face until blood started pouring out his nose and his eyes looked bloodshot.  
  
"Please Hermione stop." Arthur said gasping for air while she continued to punch him.  
  
"You can still talk?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Wrong answer." She said smirking as she kicked him in the stomach. She punched him in the stomach a few more times. Then she took out her wand. It is time for your dying day. "Avada Kedavra." She said while pointing her wand at him and then he was dead. Hermione looked down at the dead man happy with her accomplishment. "Always destroy the evidence." She muttered and she burned him until he was ashes and put the ashes into a jar. "Well I'm done here." She said and then started laughing like a psychotic maniac killer.  
  
I woke up with a start. "That was the weirdest dream I have ever seen." I muttered. "I hope none of that is going to be true." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom to take a nice cold shower.  
  
A/N: End of chapter 10. Pretty long. But that's good. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Cho Chang - Harry Potter and Ron are minor characters in the fanfic because its told in Draco's POV. And therefore he's not around Harry and Ron 24/7.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I got out of the shower and put on my clothing and threw on my robe and made sure my silvery blonde hair was in the right place and walked out of the dormitory. I walked up one flight of stairs since the 6th year boys' dormitory was located at the bottom of the dungeons and heard sniffles. I poled my head in and saw that Blaise was crying. I walked over toward to her. "Blaise? Are you okay?" I asked softly.  
  
She shook her head and looked up at me. "Would you be okay if the whole house didn't like you?" she asked me.  
  
"I guess not." I replied. "But Blaise the 7th year girls will be gone soon. So you'll have nothing to worry about." I said.  
  
She looked at me wide eyed with her moist red eyes and tears all over her cheeks. "It's not just them it's everyone." She said.  
  
Inside the smart, lone girl was an emotional girl. Poor Blaise but she probably won't except any of my pity and nor will I give her any since Malfoys don't do such things. "I don't do that." I said.  
  
"I know." She said. "But you're the perfect one." She said. "You're smart, athletic and everybody loves and respects you." She said.  
  
"Not everyone loves me." I said sadly. "The Gryffindors don't love me." I said and neither does father. Since he doesn't love anyone.  
  
"They don't love any Slytherin." She said. "But Hermione loves you right?" she asked me. "And she's a Gryffindor."  
  
My cheeks slightly turned a light pink.  
  
Blaise giggled. "You've made my day. I never thought I'd live to tell the tale that Draco Malfoy actually blushed." She said enthusiastically. She hugged me. "Well I should be off to the library tons of studying needs to be done!" she said and grabbed a few things and ran off.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. "Crazy one, that Zabini." I muttered as I walked toward the window and looked out. It was a rainy day and the sky looked gray and foggy. "Typical weather." I said outloud. A black horse strutted out of the Forbidden Forest, blood was dripping down from its front leg but it kept going. "What in the world?" I asked myself. I looked out again the black horse was coming closer to Hogwarts. "Should I go down?" I asked outloud. I nodded to myself and ran out the girls' dormitory and to my own and got my cloak and ran up the stairs to the Slytherin common room and out of it and to the main door. I looked around to see if anyone was around. Good no one is around lets just hope that the horse is still there or me coming up here is no point. I opened the door and walked out and then a black hair lady in her twenties looked down at me.  
  
"Hello." She said softly.  
  
"Hi." I said uneasy at this stranger.  
  
"Is Professor Snape's office still in Dungeon 48?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Thank you." She said walked away.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled.  
  
She halted. And then turned her head around. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Is the horse still out there?" I asked.  
  
She smiled. "No, but don't worry the horse will be fine." She said as she limped on to Professor Snape's office.  
  
I looked down at her leg to notice that she was limping and that her black pants was slashed and blood was dripping from her lower leg. The horse will be fine, right funny. She's the horse no doubt. But if she's the horse and it was an animagi who brought justice to Hermione's mother and that animagi was a horse. That means that lady that walked by me was the animagi. Then what in the world is she doing here?  
  
"Don't worry, Draco." Cho's soft voice said.  
  
"Why? Why can't I worry?" I asked her confused.  
  
"Because she knows what she's doing. She's experienced." She said.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
  
"To the fact that she's only 5 years older than I am. And that she was also in Ravenclaw I also know her because she was my next neighbor up until recently. And I used to go to her for advice and all that girly stuff." She said. "And she grew up in Japan until she was 11, and is very skilled in the martial arts." She said.  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
"Not going to ask another question?" she asked giggling.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I can't think of one." I said.  
  
She giggled some more. "Have faith in her. She'll make it. Worry about yourself now." She said seriously. "You have to protect yourself. You have to stop the future that you saw in your dream. Or soon your girlfriend will be in Azkaban." She said.  
  
"Azkaban?" I asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes, you know the wizard prison." Cho said.  
  
"Yes, I do." I snapped. "But wouldn't Arthur Weasley be put in Azkaban since Dumbledore knows that he killed Hermione's mother?" I asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that." Cho said. "You must see for yourself what happens for I am not the oracle or the right person to tell you." She said.  
  
"You mean a seer right?" I asked.  
  
"Right, whatever." She said. "I have to go now." She said. "Gook Luck on your journey onward on life. I shall be there helping you along the way." She said and she left.  
  
I blinked. "Interesting." I muttered to myself.  
  
"Malfoy, talking to yourself?"  
  
I whipped my head around and saw Potter standing there. I glared at him. "Don't they have you on lockdown or something?" I said coldly.  
  
He rolled his eyes and glared at me. "No." he said. "What have you done to my Hermione." He asked me.  
  
"Nothing." I said simply. "Doesn't little Weasley want you know. I mean she's deprived of attention from you." I snarled at him.  
  
Potter glared at me. "Shut up, Malfoy. Don't you get Ginny into this." He said.  
  
I shrugged. "Whatever. I have to go and study now. Unlike you who thinks he's so great that he doesn't need to study and pass for the year." I said walking off.  
  
Potter grunted.  
  
I walked toward the dungeons.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I've been looking for you."  
  
I looked up and saw Professor Snape and the mysterious lady who looked healed. "Yes?" I asked.  
  
"This is Akari Ikeda." He said motioning to lady.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said.  
  
"Nice to meet you also." I said sticking out my hand as she shook it.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, did you ever have the dream to become an animagi?" she asked.  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter 11. 


	12. Chapter 13

Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! By the way, I need suggestions for titles.  
  
Rach - Here's more! ^_^  
  
[And to everyone else since I'm on my other computer]  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Now just sit tight and relax." Touya said as she made herself comfortable as possible in the dungeons.  
  
I sat down on one of the desks. I wouldn't call the dungeons the most comfortable place in the world. But this is where I've lived for 6 years so I've gotten used to it. But then again I'm a Slytherin. The house that has no feelings or emotion, just bitterness and hatred towards everyone and everything except themselves. But we can't help it. It's the way we were brought up. The way we learned to get through society. Every house has a different way. And this is the Slytherin way. I looked at Hermione, who had her back slouched as she sat on a table against the wall looking at her fingernails like most girls did when they were bored. Akari was still writing her hand away, and Professor Snape had taken over the stirring, and Touya was reading what looked like a huge transfiguration book.  
  
"Finally I'm done!" Akari exclaimed.  
  
Everyone including me jumped. "With what?" I asked.  
  
"The Calculations." Akari stated.  
  
"Oh." Hermione and I both said.  
  
Akari nodded. "All we have to do is wait for the potion. Everything else is done. And in two weeks you will be an animagi." She said.  
  
"Then why are we here now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We have to put the spell on you so that nothing will go wrong." Akari said.  
  
"Precautions are necessary." Touya stated.  
  
"I see." Hermione said.  
  
"We don't want you dying in the process you know." Touya said.  
  
"True." Hermione said.  
  
Touya took out her wand and looked at her book once more then pointed her wand at me then muttered an extremely long spell under her breath, which I could not hear. Then she pointed her wand at Hermione and muttered the same spell. "There all done." She said putting her wand back in her pocket.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Your welcome." Touya said. "I recommend you both to go back to your dorms because you're going to feel extremely tired in about 10 minutes so go take a nap." She said.  
  
We both nodded. "Good bye." We both said and Hermione waved her hand and walked out. "I didn't know you were coming." I said to Hermione as soon as we were 7 feet away from the office.  
  
"I didn't know either." Hermione said. "Until Professor Snape came and got me out of the Gryffindor common room." She said.  
  
"He went inside your common room?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Right." I said. "He barely goes into the Slytherin common room but he can just walk in to the Gryffindor common room. Now that's surprising." I said.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Oh." She replied. We got to the top dungeon where the Slytherin common room was located.  
  
"Well I guess I will see you later." I told her.  
  
She nodded. She leaned in and kissed me on my check.  
  
I blushed slightly.  
  
"Aw, that's so cute! Well I guess I'll see you later." She said walking off cheerfully.  
  
"See ya." I replied walking toward the statue that was in front of the Slytherin Common room. "Dark." I muttered to the statue and it opened and I walked in. Pansy was sitting there all alone. I looked at her and she looked up at me. I walked over to her and stood one foot away from her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Gregory, doesn't love me!" she screamed sobbing her eyes out.  
  
"Of course not." I said.  
  
"What?" Pansy said stuttering. "What do you mean by that?" she said still sobbing.  
  
"You haven't been going out for a day with him. And you already expect him to love you. Didn't you?" I asked her.  
  
Pansy looked down. "Yes." She said softly.  
  
"I knew it." I said. Typical Pansy of doing that she expects every guy whom she goes out with to love her in an instant. That's probably why we didn't go out. Even though she has tried to pursue me many times.  
  
"Why?" she said looking at me quizzical.  
  
"Don't break up with him. And give it some time." I told her and walked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Draco Malfoy just gave me advice!" she shrieked.  
  
I shook my head and walked down the dungeon stairs. I opened the door to my dorm and found that no one was there lucky for me. I lay down on my bed. "Why am I going to become an animagi? What's the purpose?" I asked myself outloud.  
  
"Don't you want adventure in your life?" Cho asked.  
  
"Why, so I could be hurt?" I asked her.  
  
"No, to bring the dead people to justice. Voldermort killed them because they were not his supporters they wanted him to go down but he in turned killed them. He even killed innocent people. Don't you want to stop him?" Cho asked seriously.  
  
"Yea." I replied.  
  
"Then go become an animagi. It will help; you won't get captured as easily. And if you turn into a cheetah or an ostrich or something of that sort, you will be really fast. So go explore." She said. "Well I'm off." She said and disappeared.  
  
"Thanks, Cho." I muttered. The door opened and Goyle, Crabbe and the two other Slytherin boys came in.  
  
"We've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been Draco." James Yoon said.  
  
"I see, that's very nice." I muttered. "Well I'm off to dinner." I said walking past them.  
  
"We'll go with you." Goyle said.  
  
"Fine." I said and walked up the stairs and into the common room then out the door and walked with them to the Great Hall. I glanced around to see Blaise eating by herself at the edge of the Slytherin table with no one around her. Then I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione talking with Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. I smiled since Hermione was talking to a Ravenclaw student. And I walked over to Blaise Zabini and sat down in front of her. And the rest of the boys sat in the remaining seats.  
  
"So, someone has a crush Padma Patil, eh?" James said.  
  
"No, what are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"You were staring at her before." James said.  
  
"I can't stare at the Gryffindor table?" I asked.  
  
"You usually don't." he said.  
  
"Yes, he does. When he wants revenge on Potter and Weasley." Crabbe said.  
  
"True." James said.  
  
"Will both of you stop saying stupid comments and eat." I said and began eating my dinner. 


	13. Chapter 14

Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Will both of you stop saying stupid comments and eat." I said and began eating my dinner.  
  
They both shut up. About time they were starting to annoy me. I'm starting to get worried. I haven't received any letters or packages from home. I hope I'm the only one that has notice this or else other people will start noticing and will make as much jokes on me as possible. And that's just not cool. Especially since I'm a Malfoy. Hope mum will send me a letter but tomorrow morning. I finished my last spoonful of my soup and ate the last piece of my chicken and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going, Draco?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Library." I muttered.  
  
"Pardon?" Pansy asked confused.  
  
"The Library." I said.  
  
"Where's that?" Goyle asked.  
  
I blinked. Blaise raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You don't know where that is?" Blaise asked.  
  
"No." Crabbe answered.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Its on the fourth floor." He said.  
  
"Really?" Pansy asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Wow, James you're so smart." Pansy gushed.  
  
"Right, anyway I'm off." I said walking to the Great Hall door.  
  
Hermione followed closely behind me. As soon as we were on the second floor of the castle she stopped. And I turned around to look at her.  
  
"Missed me, already?" I asked her smirking.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yea right, in your dreams, Malfoy." She said jokingly.  
  
"I know." I said.  
  
Hermione giggled. She grabbed my hand.  
  
"Pretty feisty aren't you?" I asked her.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"So are you talking to Potter and Weasley." I asked her.  
  
She smiled. "Yea. I thought it would be better. You know it was kind of my fault because I was upset they always talk about Quidditch. But now it's different you know. They actually talk about other things now." She said happily.  
  
"That's good I suppose." I said uncomfortably. "Do they know about us?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't got the courage to tell them yet." She said.  
  
"Why?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.  
  
"Because I don't want to throw everything at them at once. If you know what I mean." She said.  
  
"Oh." I said nodding. Damn Weasley and Potter always getting in my way.  
  
"When did they say it was going to be ready?" Hermione asked.  
  
"So Little Granger, forgets things easily doesn't she?" I asked jokingly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me." She said impatiently.  
  
"In a week or two." I replied.  
  
"Oh." She said a sudden smile appeared on her face.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it." She muttered as she put her hands around my shoulders and gave me a seductive smile.  
  
"That room over there looks empty." I said pointing my finger to an empty room.  
  
"Oh really?" she said. "Well I guess we'll just have to go in there now don't we?" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the room.  
  
I raised my eyebrow slightly but followed her anyway. "What does little Granger have planned today?" I asked her.  
  
"Don't worry." She said smiling at me.  
  
I sat down on a desk.  
  
She locked the door and then sat down right next to me and looked at me. "What do you think Voldermort has planned?" she asked me in a serious tone.  
  
"I don't know, the Dark Lord is very secretive. Only the inner circle knows. You know his death eaters and such." I replied. Why is she asking me this, I thought were going to have some 'fun'.  
  
She nodded. "When will this war be over?" she asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Soon I hope." I replied and leaned in closer to her.  
  
She put her hand on my thigh. "Kiss me." She said softly as she leaned in closer.  
  
I smirked as a touched her soft lips with mine.  
  
She closed her eyes and put her arms around my neck.  
  
I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. Seconds passed and I could feel my cheeks burning but I didn't want this moment to finish so quickly so I kept on kissing her.  
  
She pulled away. "Sorry." She muttered. "Was running out of breath." She said as she put a piece of hair behind her ear absentmindedly.  
  
"Its okay." I said. "We better get going. People will start noticing we've been gone." I said getting up and straightening up my pants.  
  
She got up. "Are you mad at me?" she asked me.  
  
"No." I replied smiling at her. Then kissed her one more time quickly on the lips.  
  
She giggled. "Okay." She said.  
  
"You first just in case someone is out there. I'll go out after you okay?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded. "See ya." She said and walked out of the door.  
  
"Bye." I said. That was nice. I'm glad we had some time alone. No one to bother us or anything like that. I'm surprised I actually got some privacy in this school.  
  
"Had fun?" Cho's voice said nice and clearly.  
  
I looked up. "Yea." I said casually.  
  
"That's good. You'll need her to keep you alive. Bad times will come." She said seriously.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"You'll know when the time is right. Right now just be happy and keep your spirits high." She said.  
  
"Okay." I replied.  
  
"Well I better get going now." She said and her voice disappeared.  
  
I walked out of the room. Bad times just lovely. Something I've been looking forward to all my life. Oh well, I don't even know where I stand. Everyone is confusing. Do I want to betray the Dark Lord like Akari or do I want to serve the Dark Lord like father. I'm so confused. I have no idea. Somebody help me. What should I do. 


	14. Chapter 15

Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
I walked to the Slytherin common room looking and feeling dazed out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blaise asked me as soon as I got in the common room and placed myself in the seat next to her.  
  
"Oh just alliances." I muttered.  
  
"Fun." She replied. "Pansy was looking for you all over the school." She said.  
  
"I told her I was in the library." I said.  
  
"Were you really?" she asked.  
  
"Well not really." I replied. "I was on the second floor." I said.  
  
"Oh I see and what exactly were you doing on the second floor?" she asked.  
  
"We shall just leave this conversation right where it is." I said.  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pansy's coming." I muttered.  
  
"Fun." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hi Draco!" Pansy said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Hi Pansy." I replied. "Is there anything I could do for you?" I asked.  
  
"I've been looking for you all over the school!" she said.  
  
"I was in the library, remember?" I told her.  
  
"Oh! Oops, I forgot to check the library." She said. "So are you going to the death eater inauguration on Saturday?" she asked.  
  
"No." I stated.  
  
"Why not, Draco?" she asked. "You have to go! You're Lucius Malfoy's son. One of the Dark Lord's top death eater." She said.  
  
"I don't feel like it." I said.  
  
"Are you going to betray the Dark Lord?" she asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Now why would I do that?" I asked her throwing a question to answer a question.  
  
"You wouldn't." she said happily. "So then what are you doing on Saturday?" she asked.  
  
"I'm being tutored in Transfiguration. You know to raise my grades." I lied.  
  
"Oh, Draco wants to be Head Boy." Pansy said. "I know you're going to make it!" she exclaimed. "And beat out that stupid Weasley and Potter." She said smiling. "Well I'm off to see Gregory so see you later." She said not even noticing that Blaise was there.  
  
"She's a weird girl." Blaise muttered.  
  
"Noticed." I replied.  
  
Blaise looked at the window.  
  
"Expecting something?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"From?" I asked.  
  
"Neville Longbottom." She muttered.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Pardon you?" I asked.  
  
"You heard me, Draco. Save your comments. He's really sweet and when I'm around him he makes me feel like myself." She said looking once more at the window.  
  
"Oh." I said. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything." I said. Blaise dating Longbottom out all people? How come I never saw that coming? Oh well. "Hey Blaise, I'm going down to my dorm to study, all right?" I told her.  
  
She nodded. "Good night." She said.  
  
"Good night." I said then headed off to the stairwell and walked down to my dorm to find James, Crabbe and Maurice Flint trying to do their potion essay. But it only looked like James was succeeding at it and everyone else was brain dead.  
  
Flint looked up at me. "Hey Draco, did you do your potion essay?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I finished it." I said.  
  
"Can I see it?" he asked.  
  
"No. I already handed it in to Professor Snape." I said.  
  
"Oh I see." He said.  
  
I ignored him and went to my bed and took out my Charms book and some parchment and some ink and a quill and started writing my Charms Extra Credit essay. I wrote until I was up to the last paragraph. "Finally, I'm up to the conclusion." I said stretching my arms.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"My golly, that was fast."  
  
I blinked. "What?" I asked.  
  
"How did you get to the conclusion so quickly." James asked.  
  
"I can actually concentrate on my school work." I said.  
  
"Oh." Crabbe muttered.  
  
Goyle and Pansy came into the room. "Hiya!" Pansy said in a high pitched voice of hers.  
  
"Stupid Parkinson, always acting like the whole world has to love her." I heard Cho's voice say.  
  
I stiffened a laugh. "How did you get here?" I asked her.  
  
She giggled. "Girls can go to the boy's dormitories but boys can't go to the girl's dormitory because we have a anti-boy slippery step." She said.  
  
"I see." I said finishing my Charms essay. "Are you going to be staying here?" I asked her crossing my fingers hoping that she would say no.  
  
"I can't." she said. "Not for long anyone. Professor Snape is doing dorm checks in 10 minutes. So I better get going!" she said as walked over to Goyle and kissed him passionately on the lips and ran out.  
  
I shuddered. That's got to feel gross.  
  
"I completely agree." Cho said. "I hate that girl." She said.  
  
I laughed. "I can tell." I said.  
  
"You'll be getting an important letter from your mother tomorrow morning. Read it when you're alone." She said.  
  
"All right." I replied.  
  
"And do not let any other Slytherins or death eater material see it. Okay?" she said seriously.  
  
"Got it." I replied.  
  
"Good. Well I'm off." She said disappearing once more.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"Its Professor Snape, may I come in boys?" he asked in a well mannered.  
  
"Please do." I said getting up and opening the door for me.  
  
"Is everyone here?" he asked looking around.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good. The dorm looks half clean." He said. "Flint, Crabbe, Goyle I want you three to clean your part of the dorm by tomorrow morning or I will be suspending you from the Quidditch team. Alright?" he said.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good." He said walking out the dorm and closing the door behind him.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle and Flint started cleaning their part of the dorm.  
  
"Lets see do I have to do any other homework?" I asked myself checking my homework notebook. "Nope, that's it." I said. "Well I'm going to sleep okay. So good night." I said and went to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 16

Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was actually shining, the birds were chirping a happy melody and it seemed as if all of nature outside had just awoken when I woke up. Everything was making a sweet sound except for the horrible noise that clashed with it. That horrible noise was Crabbe and Goyle's snoring. "Lovely." I muttered sarcastically. Just the noise I like to hear when I wake up. I noticed that no one else was awake. "Off to the shower. I go." I said outloud and ran off to the bathroom with my towel and school clothing. I finished taking my shower and put on my school clothing. Should I leave my hair as is or sleek it back or spike it? I'm sure people like a change. I spiked my hair.  
  
"Draco, dammit! Are you almost done I have to take a piss." Goyle said rather loudly.  
  
"Shut up! I'll be out in a second." I replied. I opened the bathroom door and walked out.  
  
"Draco?" Goyle asked confused.  
  
"Yes? Do I have something on my face or something?" I snapped.  
  
"No." Goyle said stuttering.  
  
"Then go piss." I said and walked to my bed and grabbed my Arithmacy book, my charms book, some new parchment, 2 quills, an ink bottle and my homework and threw them neatly into my school bag. And I walked out of the dorm and to the Great Hall. I walked into the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin Table and sat down next to Blaise.  
  
"Decided a new change was good?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
I shrugged. "I suppose." I said and began eating.  
  
"Where are your 'cronies', Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
I shrugged. "No idea. Last I saw them, Crabbe was still sleeping and Goyle was using the bathroom." I said.  
  
"I see." she said. "It's so funny that they are your friends and you call them by their surname." she said.  
  
"My friends? Do you really think so?" I asked her.  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "So why are they always around you?" she asked.  
  
"Are they around me now?" I asked.  
  
"No." she said shaking her head.  
  
"But anyway, father makes them." I replied.  
  
"I see." she said.  
  
The mail came. "Mail from mother." I muttered softly. Blaise got a package. And the letter mother arrived. "Well I'm off." I said and walked out of the Great Hall. I ran off to the fourth floor boy's bathroom which was always open but no boy dared to go in due to the horrible smell. I walked in and stood next to the window. And read the letter.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'm sending this letter in secrecy. Your father will be forcing you to attend the next Death Eater ceremony where they will be killing many muggle lovers and aurors. Including Moody and Tonks. You must not go. And try to warn them if it is possible. I don't want history to repeat itself. The events that happened 16 years ago is not my ideal kind of life. So please Draco do whatever you can. I'm very sorry for the short notice. Your father will be sending you an owl when the ceremony is.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
Mum loves me. I took out my wand and burned the letter and disposed the ashes into the garbage. And walked out of the bathroom and went to Arithmacy.  
  
"Hey." a voice said behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw Hermione. "Hey." I said stopping so she could catch up with me and walked again when she caught up.  
  
"Did you do the homework?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yea, did you? Oh wait let me answer that. You did." I said.  
  
She giggled and blushed slightly. "Gee, how did you know?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"You never miss a day do you?" I asked her.  
  
"Never." she said. She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"He got killed." she muttered.  
  
"Who?" I asked her worried.  
  
"My brother." she said sadly. "They killed him."  
  
"Who killed him." I asked her as we stepped into the classroom and sat in the back of the class.  
  
"The Death Eaters killed Oliver." she said.  
  
"Oliver as in Oliver Wood the old Gryffindor Quidditch captain?" I asked her. This is horrible. Why would the death eaters kill him. He never did anything bad.  
  
She nodded. "He never did anything to them. He was as pureblood as it got." she said.  
  
"Wait, if Wood is your brother that makes you a pureblood also doesn't it?" I asked confused.  
  
"Half blood." she said. "His father died two years before I was born. And our mum remarried and she married a muggleborn wizard." she said.  
  
"Oh." I replied.  
  
"He was in Hufflepuff." she said. "Mum was in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh." I said again.  
  
"Were your parents both in Slytherin?" she asked.  
  
"Father was in Slytherin of course and so was Mum. Though she wanted to be in Ravenclaw she told me this after I got put into Slytherin." I replied.  
  
Professor Vector walked. "All right class pass up your homework." she said.  
  
Hermione and I passed up our homework.  
  
"I'll be passing back your tests." Professor Vector said as she collected the homework and placed it on her desk. "There were two perfect scores and the rest of you did well also did well also so don't sweat it." she said as she started handing back the tests. "Very good, Miss Granger perfect!" she exclaimed as she gave the test to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione replied.  
  
"I probably got a bad grade." I said.  
  
"Don't say that. She said the class did well remember?" she said.  
  
"Yea I know." I replied.  
  
"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy! A perfect score." Professor Vector said giving back my test and walked off to give back the other tests.  
  
Woah, that was unexpected. I'm not supposed to be good in Arithmacy. I never was good.  
  
"Change is good." Cho said. "Well done." she said.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"I see you and Hermione are getting along great." she said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good, you'll be needing her dearly." Cho said seriously.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
"Good, well I shall be off." she said and disappeared.  
  
"You got a perfect! That's fantastic." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
I smiled. "Thanks." I said.  
  
"All right, take out your books, I want you all to read from 89 to 102. And write an outline. You'll have a test on chapter 16 on Tuesday. So get started." Professor Vector said. "Your homework is to answer the questions on page 102." she said.  
  
"Outlines are so fun." I said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione shook her head and giggled. "It's not that bad." she said as she began writing.  
  
"If you say so." I replied and began writing mine. The bell rang just when I finished my outline.  
  
"Thank Merlin, I finished my homework in class." Hermione said getting her things together.  
  
"Did you do your outline also?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Good God." I said as I put my school bad over my shoulder. "Shall we go?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded. "By the way I like the change in your hair." she said.  
  
"Thank you." I replied as we walked out of the classroom.  
  
"What do you have now?" I asked.  
  
"Transfiguration." she answered. "You?"  
  
"Charms." I replied.  
  
"I see." she said.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What are you doing with him?"  
  
Hermione turned around to see Weasley and Potter. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"See ya." I muttered and stood near the Charms classroom door.  
  
"Bye." I heard her mutter.  
  
"Astronomy Tower after dinner." I said softly.  
  
"Okay." she muttered.  
  
I walked into the classroom.  
  
"What were you doing with Malfoy?" I heard Weasley ask.  
  
"We were talking about the arithmacy homework." I heard Hermione say.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, class is going to begin so please come inside." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Time to pay attention to a boring class. I hate Charms.  
  
"I want you all to practice the dancing charm." Professor Flitwick said. "It is a very important spell." he said.  
  
"How important could it be?" I asked Blaise.  
  
"If you want to be a ballerina or a dancer when you grow up." she said.  
  
"So how are you and Longbottom?" I asked her while I was trying to get my quill to 'dance'.  
  
"His name is Neville. And we are fine." she said.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Malfoy! 10 points to Slytherin for being able to make your quill dance." Professor Flitwick said. "If you cannot do the dancing charm you will be expected to write an essay on the dancing charm. You will all be tested in two days on it." he said. After 45 minutes the class finished. "Okay class you are dismissed." he said.  
  
I got up and picked up my things and walked off to lunch. This day has been going very well. I don't think it can get any better.  
  
"No essay for me." Blaise said happily.  
  
"Same here." I replied.  
  
"But everyone else has to write it." Blaise said.  
  
I nodded. "Well off to lunch we go." I said.  
  
"Wait, I gotta wait for Neville." she said. "Wait with me." she said.  
  
I blinked. "Okay?" I said.  
  
"Okay. Good." she said and we waited in front of the Transfiguration room. 


	16. Chapter 17

Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Do you think they'll be out soon?" I asked Blaise.  
  
"Patience." Blaise muttered.  
  
How can she be so patient we've been waiting for 5 minutes. I'm starving. Doesn't she realize I'm a growing boy. My stomach grumbled.  
  
"Lovely, Draco." she said.  
  
"Err." I said patting my stomach. "I could really use some food." I told her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "They'll be out soon." she said at the moment Potter and Weasley came running out and went to the Great Hall. "See?" she said.  
  
"Uh huh." I said folding my arms across my chest. Then Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Hi Draco." Parvati said sweetly.  
  
"Hi Parvati." I replied.  
  
Parvati and Lavender giggled and walked to the Great Hall. I caught phrases such as "Oh my goodness he said hi to you!" and "Oh my gosh, he actually knows my name!"  
  
"Fan club?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I don't think so." I replied.  
  
Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and 2 unknown Gryffindor girls walked out next. Blaise played with her long straight auburn hair and then she peered in to the classroom to find Hermione and Longbottom talking to Professor McGonagall. "They'll be out soon." she said.  
  
"I see." I said as Longbottom and Hermione walked out of the classroom.  
  
"See, I told you I would wait." Blaise told Longbottom.  
  
"Thanks." Longbottom said as he glanced at me. "What's he doing here?" he asked.  
  
Blaise shrugged as Hermione took my hand.  
  
"It's alright, Neville." Hermione said as we walked behind Blaise and Longbottom. Hermione looked at up at me. "What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"I came to see you." I replied. "Is that okay?" I asked her.  
  
She giggled. "It's fine." she said as we grew closer to the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Well, how do you reckon we go into the Great Hall like this." I said.  
  
"I don't think that would be a great idea. Considering the fact that Potter, Weasley and Parkinson and the other Slytherins would hex us like no tomorrow." Blaise said.  
  
Longbottom and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Switch off." Hermione said.  
  
The rest of us nodded. Then Blaise and Neville had their little sweet moment. Doing what all couples did. "Isn't that a lovely sight." I muttered to Hermione.  
  
She giggled and kissed me on my lips.  
  
I returned it the kiss, another passionate moment in the life of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hem hem."  
  
Hermione jumped and I turned around a little too quickly. "Professor Um- Blaise!!"  
  
Blaise and Neville were cracking up laughing.  
  
I shook my head. "Lovely."  
  
"My bad. We needed to get you people's attention. You know." she said. "Okay so lets go. Wait, Hermione and Neville you lot first and Draco and I will go in a little afterwards okay?" she asked them.  
  
They nodded and Blaise and I stepped a way from the doors as they opened it enough to let themselves in and then the doors closed again. "So how long are we going to wait?" I asked Blaise.  
  
"5 minutes." she said looking at her watch.  
  
"5 minutes!?!?! I'm starving! Why couldn't we go first?" I started ranting.  
  
"You're such a little baby." she muttered.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I am an only child." I said.  
  
"You can have my pathetic older sister then." she said.  
  
"The one who goes to Durmstang?" I asked her.  
  
"I only have one older sister!" she exclaimed. "Of course that one!"  
  
"I think I'll pass up that offer. Thanks anyway." I said.  
  
"Suit yourself." she said. "Well I guess we can walk in now." she said.  
  
"About time." I mumbled.  
  
"Pardon? Did you say something?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I said about time." I said.  
  
She opened the door and walked in and closed it before I could walk in. "Lovely." I opened the door and walked in and walked to the Slytherin Table and sat in front of Blaise. "That was lovely." I muttered to her.  
  
"I know." she said smiling. Blaise looked up at the staff table. Then she looked back at me. "What is my cousin doing up there?" she asked.  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"Yea, the girl with long black hair, she looks half asian and half white. She's pale. That girl." she said.  
  
"Oh! Akari." I said. "I think she's helping the Professor Snape with something." she said.  
  
"Professor Snape is her father!" Blaise said in a hush voice.  
  
I blinked rapidly. "Say what?"  
  
"You heard me, Draco. He's my uncle." She said in the same low voice.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my seat.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't put two and two together eh?" she asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Pansy Parkinson said as she placed herself between Morgana Flint, a 7th year Slytherin who also happened to be a chaser and the younger sister of former Slytherin Quidditch captain Marcus Flint and I. "Are you going to the death eater ceremony?" she asked casually.  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow and started to cough extremely loudly which got Professor Snape's attention as he walked over to where they were sitting. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy." he said "Please report to my office after you are done eating. Miss. Zabini you may come if you wish." he said as Akari Ikeda came over.  
  
"Who are you?" Pansy asked.  
  
Akari narrowed her eyes. "I was the Head Girl in your first year." she said. "That's all you really need to know about me." she said coldly. Professor tapped her lightly on her shoulder and nodded. Then he walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
I raised my eyebrow.  
  
Pansy got up and went back to her seat next to Goyle and started making out with him.  
  
"That's a scene I never want to see ever again in my life." she said.  
  
"Ditto." Blaise said.  
  
"Well off we go. Come along you two." she said.  
  
I got up and looked up to see Hermione smile at me and I smiled back. Then Akari's younger sister, Touya got up and ran to Akari. "Didn't know you were still here." she said.  
  
"I'll be staying where I stayed during my 7th year. There hasn't been a Ravenclaw Head Girl since I left. And they moved the Head Boy and Girl common room to where you are now staying." she said.  
  
Touya nodded. "I see. That's cool." she said.  
  
"Well, we shall get going." Akari said as she walked to the door with Touya, Blaise and I following her. "Wait!" she said as she came to a sudden halt. "Touya-chan, wasure chatta! [i forgot!]." she said in a language I did not understand.  
  
Touya nodded and went off to get Hermione and came back with a stunned Hermione.  
  
"Alright, lets go." she said as we made our way to the dungeons. 


	17. Chapter 18

Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The daughters? But Ravenclaw and Gryffindor? What's that all about? Does he favor them over the others? I'm sure he does. If they were my children I would. But hey I'm still 16. It won't be long before I have kids though. Wait, hold up Draco you want kids already?! Well father won't mind. Hermione is a half blood. I think that she could be a pureblood. Or a lowly mudblood. Eeek! Okay, Draco you sound like a child.  
  
"Draco?" a voice said waving its hand in my face.  
  
"Huh!?" I said jumping.  
  
Blaise and Hermione giggled. "You alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine." I muttered.  
  
"Well, we're here." Touya said walking into Professor Snape's office. "That Pansy Parkinson, what an itch." she said acidly. "I don't like her." she said.  
  
"You don't like a lot of people. Why you weren't put in Slytherin. I have no idea." Akari said looking at a piece of paper.  
  
"Because I'm sweet!" Touya said in a cute high pitch voice with her black pigtails, which were in braid bouncing on her shoulder.  
  
Akari rolled her eyes. "And I'm stupid." she said sarcastically. "Anyway if you were sweet wouldn't you be in Hufflepuff?" she asked.  
  
"True." Touya said. "Oh well, I'm a Gryffie." she said shrugging.  
  
"A Gryffie?" Blaise asked confused.  
  
Touya nodded. "Most of you lot are Slyrie because you can't shorten Slytherin any other way. There is Puffies for Hufflepuff and Ravies for Ravenclaw." she said.  
  
"I refused to be a Ravie!!" Akari exclaimed.  
  
Touya sweatdropped [Anime Term...lol].  
  
Professor Snape walked in. "Slyrie?" he asked looking quite confused.  
  
Touya nodded happily.  
  
Professor Snape shook his head. "Right." he said. "Moving on, the potion will be done in 2 days. It's going to finish more quickly than I had expected. Therefore you two." he said pointing at Hermione and I. "Will come to my office after dinner on Sunday. And we shall start the process." he said. "You two are dismissed." he said.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said.  
  
Akari and Touya bowed.  
  
"Err." I said. "Why are two bowing?" I asked.  
  
Akari scratched the back of her head absentmindedly. "Tradition." she said. "It's an Asian thing." she said. Akari suddenly realized something. "Wait! Hermione, I have to talk to you privately." She said.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Draco, you can come along if you wish." She said.  
  
I nodded. "Of course." I said as we followed Akari to an empty dungeon room.  
  
Akari sat down on a desk. "You're probably wondering why my sister and I are like you Professor Snape's daughters. Well I guess you should know the whole story." She said in a quiet voice that was very shaky.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"You see I have 4 other siblings besides Touya. I have two older brothers, Kenji and Ichiro and a older sister Ena and a younger brother named Ryo." She said. "You see, my sister was murdered by Voldermort." She said tears pouring down her cheeks as she started to shake. "I was there. I was only 6. He murdered her in front of my eyes. The whole time he was laughing and hurting her more after she was dead." She said shaking even more. "It was my worst memory. I couldn't stop it. What did you expect a 6-year-old to do? All I could do was watch." She said shaking her head in disgust. "Touya was one at the time." She said.  
  
Hermione blinked. "I-I'm so sorry." She said.  
  
"It's not your fault." Akari said. "When Father found out he was still a death eater at the time. He didn't care all that much. My brothers were 11 and 8 at the time and my older sister was 12 and my younger brother was 4. They were all so angry with father except Ryo since he had no idea what was going on." She said. "But I was the most angry. I was there to see her death. How he could be so cold about it, I didn't understand. Of course but later on I learned that it was all an act and that he loved my sister since he cried his eyes out at her funeral. Soon after that he became a spy for Voldermort. To repay her." She said.  
  
"Wow." I mouthed.  
  
"If I ever see Voldermort, I want to rip him apart." She stated boldly.  
  
Hermione and I blinked. "Okay?" we both said uneasy.  
  
"My parents seperated before Touya was born. About 6 months later, Father fell in love with someone else. Which would be your mother." She said. "And 6 months later they got engaged and they had their night. And 8 months and a little bit you were born." She said. "You came early." She said.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said.  
  
What a tough life for Akari, if that were I, I wouldn't have survived.  
  
"Draco, you would survive." Cho said. "I know you would." She said.  
  
"Thanks Cho." I said.  
  
"Your welcome." She said. "Akari will make it I'm sure of it." Cho said with confidence. "She has the power to defeat Voldermort." She said.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." Cho said. "Voldermort doesn't know it yet but its Akari he should be afraid of not Dumbledore or Harry Potter." She said.  
  
"But." I said quite confused. "How come he doesn't know?" I said.  
  
"Because Voldermort thinks women are weak." She said sadly. "But Akari has fairy blood in her. Her mother was Queen of Fairies." She said.  
  
"Fairies?" I asked confused. "I thought they died out along time ago." I said. You see I do read my books.  
  
"They did." She said. "In Europe."  
  
"Huh?" I asked. "Well she is European isn't she? I mean she has a British accent." I said.  
  
"Draco, you're forgetting that she's also Japanese." She said.  
  
"Oh, that's right." I remarked stupidly.  
  
"Professor Snape doesn't know it. But Akari is currently the Queen of Fairies. And when she was younger she was trained vigorously. " Cho said.  
  
"Wouldn't Professor Snape know. I mean wasn't he there until she was 6?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, he was there. But he was at work during the day. And that's when they trained her. You see some fairies can see into the future. Very few but like witches and wizards they too have seers." She said. "They knew that their queen would die soon so they had to train the next in line to defeat the killer because they saw that in the future. And they wanted to prevent the next in line from being killed also." She said.  
  
"Woah." I said.  
  
"I think that's all the information I can give you for now." She said. "Good bye."  
  
"Bye." I said.  
  
And she disappeared.  
  
"And then so my father lived with your mother until her death. He forgot about us. It was horrible. Touya didn't even realize he existed until just recently. She called our uncle on our mother side, daddy. It's quite funny." She said indicating no sign that she actually thought it was funny.  
  
"I'm so sorry its all my fault." Hermione said crying. "I tore your family apart." She said.  
  
"It's not your fault." Akari stated. "It's Voldermort's fault." She said.  
  
"How did Touya realize that Professor Snape was her father?" I asked quietly.  
  
"You know how he treats Harry Potter?" Akari asked.  
  
Hermione and I both nodded.  
  
"He treated her worse." She said sadly.  
  
"Worse than Potter?!" I asked shocked.  
  
She nodded. "And one day she had enough. She was furious. You see I was the exact look a like of my mother, and when I was happy I looked act like her, and when I was sad I also acted like her. But my sister got her angry genes. If you know what I mean." She said.  
  
We nodded.  
  
"Well one day in potions, She was getting laughed at from the Slytherins since Professor Snape took off some amount of points. And that morning she had asked whom her father was and I told her it was he in a letter since I had already graduated in her 2nd year. And let's just say she used it to her advantage. So when the Slytherins were still laughing at her. She got up and looked Professor Snape dead in the eye. She told him that he was a good for nothing man. And that he would go to hell for leaving his six children behind and not being faithful to his dead ex-wife." She said.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"And he was shocked. He asked her how he knew of such thing. And he told her that she asked him if the name Rathien Snape sounded familiar. And he told her that was his last daughter's name. And she told him that, that was her real name and that her aunt changed it to Touya Ikeda. He of course didn't believe her at the time. And you see like my mother and unlike me she has a real good aim and lets just say she threw something at him that can give everyone a concussion." She said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Well, they're talking now. Isn't that good?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "I suppose. She has forgiven him. And so has my younger brother. My two brothers although they were in Slytherin never forgave him they want nothing to do with him. Even though they were close with him. Mother and sister meant a lot to them." She said. "I have to get going or my fiancée will be worried." She said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" I said.  
  
"Yes?" she said turning around.  
  
"Do you think your family will be happy again?" I asked.  
  
She smiled slightly. "It will be soon when my older brothers will forgive him." She said and walked off.  
  
I turned to Hermione, who was shocked from all the information Akari had just gave them. I walked towards her and hugged her. "Are you alright?" I asked her softly.  
  
"I don't know." She said as she started to cry on my shoulder. "I feel like she used her history to make me feel bad." She said.  
  
"She didn't." I told her.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked me.  
  
"Because Akari just doesn't seem like that kind of person." I said. "Fairies would never do such a thing." I muttered in her hair.  
  
"She's a fairy?" she asked me shocked.  
  
"Yes. She's Queen Fairy of the Asian Fairies the only fairies that still exist." I told her.  
  
"I know, that they are the only fairies that exist I read." She told me.  
  
I chuckled. "You'll be fine." I said. "You've got me."  
  
She cried some more. "Thanks, Draco." She said.  
  
"You're welcome." I said still hugging her. Always together forever, she made me who I am. The way I treated her then and the way I treat her now. It was like we were meant to be. And when the Dark Lord starts the war we will still be together through thick and thin. For she is my Hermione.  
  
The End of Sunshine… [Do not worry a sequel will be coming up! It's going to be called The Sun Falls! I hope you check it out.] 


End file.
